


I Can Try To Pretend, I Can Try To Forget

by doncasterly



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Parent/Child Incest, RPF, Underage Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:09:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doncasterly/pseuds/doncasterly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was having a wet dream. Completely normal for a boy his age, of course, but did it really have to happen now? Of all the nights, when he was sharing a bed with his father?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Try To Pretend, I Can Try To Forget

It was around three in the morning when the door to Louis' room opened. He opened an eye, completely lax. Harry stood at the entrance, face wet with tears, dark curls tangled in a nest. He pouted, shuffling to the bed, rubbing an eye with his hand. "I had a nightmare."

"Oh, sweetheart." Louis reached out, offering himself, and Harry immediately fell into him, curling into his father's side. "Everything's okay. You wanna sleep with me tonight?" He glanced over the boy, suddenly taken aback at how adult he looked (twelve, already?) and there was a sudden, odd, stirring in his belly. "Okay, then, come here. Lay with Daddy."

The room fell silent once more as the two settled in, absolutely comfortable. Harry nodded off at once, his arms wrapped tight around Louis' waist, his steady breathing a melodic sleeping aid. Soon enough, Louis joined him, falling into a deep slumber. He was suddenly woken up, his heart jumping into his throat, a mere hour later when he heard whining and moaning coming from behind him. Harry.

They boy was writhing against him, covered in sweat, curls plastered to his forehead. Nonsensical noises poured from his mouth, filling Louis' ears and he felt his face get hot. Harry was having a wet dream. Completely normal for a boy his age, of course, but did it really have to happen now? Of all the nights, when he was sharing a bed with his father?

Louis didn't move, feigning sleep until Harry finished, coming into his lower back with a soft grunt and there was that odd stirring again, only this time it spread, settling deep into his chest cavity. He groaned, terribly embarrassed, the realization dawning on him. A hand went to his underwear, sliding beneath the fabric, fingers gripping himself. He was so hard, painfully aroused, and the only thing that spurred him on was Harry: the sound of Harry's orgasm, the way he must look as he reaches that point; cheeks flushed and skin red. That visual stayed with him until climax, spilling himself to the thought of Harry under him, gasping and groaning with pleasure, a breathless "Daddy" on his lips.

The semen stained his fingers, physical evidence of his lust and all he could do was hang his head in shame. "I'm so sorry." It was a whisper, a faint confession to no one, and he settled into the mattress, drifting off to the light snoring coming from behind him, welcoming sleep.


End file.
